My Inexcusable Actions
by tenno-chan
Summary: ‘This morning was just like any other morning. Getting ready, going to school, and etc. But who couldn’t have known that I and Sasuke-kun would have become like this?’ CHAPTER 6 UPDATED!SasuHina.ExtremeLemons.Profanity.SakuraBashings.
1. Chapter 1

Hiii!! This is my first Fanfic. So excuse me for not being the absolute best.

:p

I do not own the anime series of Naruto or its characters whatsoever.

D;

This is a SasuHina. No haters or flamers. Its your choice whether or not to read.

:P

--

Hinata has just finished her freshmen year and is now starting her sophomore year. Putting up with all the ridiculous drama going on at home, she seeks freedom at school. However, high school is only the beginning to a new stage in her life.

"Hinata!! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" , shouted Hinata's little sister Hanabi.

Hinata groaned as she got up and started to head to the bathroom preparing for her first day of school. Her school uniform consist of a knee length black boxed skirt. A white buttoned collared shirt and a dark navy blue tie with a silver decorative line at the bottom of it, with a designed konoha leaf above it. Not to mention she had to wear knee length white socks with leather black shoes with a one inch length of a heel.

Finished dressing up in her Konoha High School uniform, Hinata tied her long silky dark blue hair in a low pony tail. Her hair has grown over the years and has reached the end of her back. She has changed a lot over the past years. Her curves has fully been taking affect over her body but being the shy little Hinata, preferable kept herself covered up. Even wearing her casual clothing has drawn a bit _too_ much attention, she secretly cursed the person who designed the uniform outfits under her breath as she begun to walk to school.

Hinata sighed to herself as she could already imagine how her first day of school will go now that her onii-san had left her to walk on her own. Neji Hyuuga is a junior now and has succeeded in many things at Konoha High. And his reputation and badass attitude caught the eyes of many alluring females and very few males. o.o However, Neji had left early this particular morning to meet up with his girlfriend Tenten to check to see if he had any similar classes with her.

Finally making it to school Hinata looked around only to be greeted by one of her close friends Ino.

"Hinata!! Hey! Do you have your classes yet?"

"No, I just got here. I'm going to go get them right now."

" Okay, well, hurry, because everybody is all waiting outside the cafeteria, by the cherry blossoms."

"Okay! Ill meet you guys then."

After that, Hinata speed off to the main office. There she had to wait in line to get her schedule, lucky for her the line wasn't long yet.

'_Hmmm.. I wonder if I'll get Naruto in my Homeroom class. I hope so, because that means that majority of my classes will have him in there. And I can have more chances of getting closer to him.' _

Hinata was so caught up into her thoughts she didn't realize who was standing behind her.

"Hey, the lines moving, and so should you."

Hinata jumped a bit hearing the irritated voice behind her moved up and turned around.

"I-I'm s-sorr-ry! I-I-I wasn't p-paying a-a-attention!", Hinata stuttered as she looked up at Uchiha Sasuke, one of the most badass, gorgeous, popular men alive in their school.

"Tch. I know it's the first day of school, but still, don't get in the way of others people timed schedule due to your foolishness."

"U-umm… I'm s-sor-rry..", Hinata stuttered under his intimidating onyx eyes.

"hmph.", Sasuke replied.

'_What is up with this girl? Is she another fan girl? Her eyes… She's a Hyuuga… Hmmm… I think I heard about her… Hyuuga Hinata? So shy, with such delicate looking porcelain skin. Keh.'_

Hinata felt this stinging cold sensation as if she was being preyed upon by a monstrous beast. But, she tried to ignore it. She didn't want to get in any eye contact with the scary Uchiha behind her by looking around to see where its coming from. Finally, she was next and she just couldn't wait to be away from this place, from this guy of all people as well.

Sasuke just kept staring this girl, observing every aspect of this girl. Her hair was beautiful, even kept in a ponytail, Sasuke can tell that this girl had a beautiful character that can fit a princess. She must be the Hyuuga heiress. Imaging her wearing the kimono of the heiress wasn't so hard. She was very well fitted, her curves were still in development, but they already made her look too appealing. Even in that dorky uniform, Sasuke started to fantasize all sorts of things Hyuuga Hinata can wear… and not wear as

well.

"Here's your schedule, and have a nice day", spoked the main office attendant.

"Thank You", Hinata replied as she scanned over her classes.

"English with… Hatake Kakashi, Math with… Sarutobi Asuma, and… aha! Homeroom with… Mitarashi-"

"-Anko".

Hinata turned around as she looked up at Sasuke.

"Seems like we're going to see a lot of each other during this school year, huh?"

Smirked Sasuke as he walked out the office.

**End of Chappie 1**

Soooo? what do you think so far? :


	2. Ch2 He Chuckles

Hiii

Thanks for the Reviews! Its great motivation for me to keep this story going for ya!

xDD

I Don't Own.. Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.

;D

Warning! Sakura lovers/fans, Stop reading up to this point. ;

--

Hinata sighed, _'So far as to getting away from him. Now, I have to face him for the rest of the school year! Aaggghhh.. this really sucks. Oh well, as long as I get to have Naruto in my class too, I can manage.'_

Hinata smiled as she started to think about Naruto again. She had like him since elementary school. With his undying determination and his flaring daring blue eyes. Having to face her father and his constant negative comments about her poor performance in succeeding as the family heir had brought her confidence and self esteem to such a low scale that she easily stutters to anyone who intimidated her besides her friends. But, going to school and to see someone as determine and foolish as Naruto had always managed to bring a smile on her face and gave her hope that she can somehow be tough like him.

Hinata let go a deep gasp of breath as she felt at ease until she finally met up with her friends.

There she saw, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino arguing about who is the most brute species between K9s and Insects. Rock Lee and Sai were discussing about the female and male physics and which kind of fighting stances are best suited for the two. Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru were both chowing down on to some breakfast bagel with all sorts of meat in it. Ino was there waving at Hinata to come over.

"Hey! Hinata, over here! What took you so long?"

"Sorry, there was a long line and I sort of dozed off in line thinking about you know who."

Ino chuckled, " Oh wow Hinata - chan , I hope you actually tell him how you feel this year. Cuz', I really don't see what could cause you to be so low confidence in yourself, I mean how like the most sweetest personality and with a body like yours, you should be acting more like that _Haruno Slut_, **Sakura** when it comes to being confident with boys."

Hinata rolled her eyes a bit just thinking about Sakura.

Sakura was once friends with Ino; however, starting in middle school she started acting indifferent and became more flirtatious with the guys in their school. She started putting strong perfume and messed around with her uniform to make her body more bare to the eyes of the opposite sex.

Rumors had it that she started night clubbing in middle school, and started stripping once she got drunk in their freshmen year. Other rumors had it that she started sleeping around to get some extra pocket cash and experience just for the hell of it.

Foolish for someone to be wealthy and to resort into that kind of stuff, don't you think?

Hinata shuddered remembering an event where she had accidentally seen Sakura making several advance moves on their teacher Iruka – sensei last year after class had ended. She was bending over his desk practically revealing all assets of her cleavage from her loosely buttoned shirt, trying to ask for some "Extra Credit" assignment she can turn in or _perform _in order to boost up her grade an extra 10 points.

Hinata had quickly run away before they took notice of her presence. To even see someone do that caused Hinata to blush, and nothing really happened yet.

She sighed to herself feeling so immature and ashamed of her foolishness.

Until she remembered something, "oh, have you seen Naruto-Kun?"

"That moron? Not yet, I bet his probably somewhere with Sasuke-kun or something. Why?"

"I wanted to know what classes I have with him", Hinata blushed, "And he isn't with Uchiha-san, considering the fact I just bumped into Uchiha-san at the main office to get my schedule."

"Really?? You bump into Sasuke-kun at the office? How is he? Did he talk about me? How much has he changed over the summer?? Ooohhh!! I can't wait to see him! hehehe", Ino shrieked.

Hinata sighed as she watched Ino. Ino and Sakura were friends for reason, they both shared a very strong common interest. Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke was a multi-millionaire who had an older brother that was going to a university in the upper side of the country. Sasuke has been the female's eye candy ever since elementary school. He's one of the major athletes in their school and won several international swimming contests and is currently still single. Several rumors had it that Sasuke was gay, and others were that he was gay with our little Hinata's beloved Uzumaki Naruto.

However, Naruto is just a buddy of Sasuke's and considered to be a rival at sports too. Deep down, everyone knew that Naruto had a crush on the Haruno Slut since elementary school. But, Hinata still wouldn't give up her feelings on Naruto.

Hinata sighed as she entered her homeroom class. She looked across the room and saw Naruto right away in her class.

She smiled lightly as he waved at her, but deep down she was screaming in joy in her head.

Suddenly she notices a pair of onyx eyes gazing upon as she waves back Naruto. Sasuke was there and she sat down right away as soon as she saw him.

'_Geez, I'm starting to really get nervous with Uchiha-san's presence. I hope I don't have so many classes with him…_'

Hinata's thoughts were soon interrupted as their was a loud bang with the classroom's door.

"Morning Everybody!! Did ya miss me? Hehe", giggled Haruno Sakura.

'_Oh boy…_' Hinata stared at her widely.

Sakura ran across the room pushing pass all the girls around Sasuke's desk and began flirting with him until their sensei Anko came in.

"Alrighty Everybody! Stand at where you are right now and wait until I call your name for attendance. I'm making seat arrangements!"

Many of the females in the classroom cheered, hoping to sit next to Sasuke, all but one who wished for Naruto.

After a couple of rows were filled up, it finally came to the last row. Naruto sat up in first while Sabaku Gaara sat after him, then came Sai, came a couple of other students where there were only two seats left and two students left.

"Next, Hyuuga Hinata, and Finally Uchiha Sasuke. Now take your seats and everyone take out your planners and copy all your assignments for this week due by Friday."

Everyone groaned and did what they were told as Hinata and Sasuke both took their seats.

Hinata sat down with a pout as she stared at the back of Naruto's head in the front of the row. She sighed once again and soon felt all the murderous glares of all the females in the room, especially the cotton candy pink head.

She put her head down as she heard the male behind her chuckle under his breath towards her obvious predicament.

**End Of Chappie 2**

**plz review your opinions please.**

**:**


	3. Ch3 You think he Can Beat Me?

xDD

xDD

Ohhemmgee!!

Lol

:D

Dankiesz for all the reviews!! It means a lot for this noobie author.

:)

Anyways, I am deeply sorry for all my horrific grammar and punctuation errors.

;;

I will try my best! Thanks!

And to **SasuHina64 and all the other Readers,** I am not the type of author that updates monthly. : So don't worry, there might be the occasional **writer's block** that will keep me for a week or so, but ill try my best to bring it to you guys **as fast as I can**.

Okiesz?

xD

I do not Own Naruto in anyway whatsoever and its Characters.

Here we Go!!

As the day went on, Hinata figured out another predicament. She and Uchiha-san had every class together. Which was a very rare thing to happen in this school. Surely, she was intelligent and has proven it. However, she wasn't at the same level as Uchiha-san.

So why is it that she made it into every class with him? Could there be a mistake in their final exam's scores that they took last year to make them be in the same class? Was it only just by coincidence? Or was there something else?

Well, whatever it was, Hinata just shrugged it off and concluded that she was just being a little bit paranoid due to this morning's little incident she had with the scary Uchiha.

As fifth period came around the corner, lunch would yet again be another hectic period.

Hinata peeped in the over-crowded cafeteria and couldn't catch anyone she knew. So she just decided to go have her lunch outside by the cherry blossoms instead.

As Hinata got outside, she sat by her favorite spot next to one of the trees. She silently ate until someone plopped next to her, and let out a very cheerful greet.

"Yoo!! Hey Hinata! What are you doing here all by yourself?", grinning a very toothy Naruto.

"N-N-Naruto-k-kun!!", Hinata choked out before blushing.

"Yooo! You okay?", Naruto asked wide eyed at the choking girl.

Hinata took a sip of her water before replying, "I-I'm o-okay… S-sorry."

She looked up at him blushing before asking,"A-ano… N-Naruto-kun? W-why are you h-here?"

"Huh?" Naruto pondered before replying.

"Well… I was looking for that _teme, _Sasuke! We have gym 7th period together and I wanted him to know that he ain't gona have it easy this year cuz' I've been practicing all summer for this year." Naruto grinned out to the distance as he continued.

" I've been working extra hard and puberty is on my side for I have grown to a perfect fit body over the summer. My strength will not only pierce through the waves of our school's pools but into the hearts of the judges by the end of this year. I'm sure of it! Believe it!" _**A/n: I'm Sorry… v.v no more of that I swear…**_

Hinata smiled warmly at the fierce boy in front of her," I'm sure you'll make it Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her dumbfounded for a second. "Hinata-chan…? Did you just spoke a clear sentence? "

Hinata just blushed as she looked down embarrassed. Hearing Naruto talking about his goals and his determination had brought her to the courage of not stuttering in front of him. But as he took notice, the courage to talk at all had soon left her.

As Naruto looked down at the flustering girl, he just grinned and soon left saying his goodbyes.

As soon as he left, Hinata soon calmed down and silently cursed herself for acting like a fool in front of her crush. But she just couldn't help it. In appearance, she may appear mature, but deep down she was still a little girl who had too much innocence.

Unaware of the above eavesdropper, Hinata soon heard the tree branches rustling above her.

She looked up and gasped at the dark handsome male in the tree.

Uchiha Sasuke just smirked down at her and to her reaction that he had caused. She soon got up as he jumped down in front of her.

"H-how long h-have y-y-you been up t-t-here??"

"Since before you came here." Sasuke replied coolly as he stared at her with his deep onyx gaze.

"I come here to avoid all those sexual harassments with legs. They wouldn't think that of all places, I would hang out here."

"O-oh… B-but why d-didn't speak u-up when N-n-naruto – k-kun was looking f-for you?"

"Because he says the same shit everyday. And its not like it'd be any different whether he knew I was here or not. I heard it all"

Hinata gulped as he took a couple of steps closer to her as he continued staring deep into her eyes.

"So you really think a dope like him can really beat me?" Sasuke then had her pinned up against the tree.

"W-w-w-wellll… N-Na-ruto –K-kun t-tri-e-es h-his b-best…" Hinata eyes widen as she looked up at the scary Uchiha who was acting really strange compared to this morning.

He looked down at her, admiring her light tinted lavender eyes. She was even more delicate looking up closer. The way her cheeks easily blushed red whenever she got embarrassed. The speed of her fast breathing sounded under her breath. The smooth creamy texture of her skin and how more revealing it was to the eye as her dark blue locks fell in to place.

Sasuke moved more in as he placed both his hands each side of her head. Trapping her in between, leaving no escape from his closure. He slowly lowered his head beside hers, as he slowly had his soft lips an inch away from her earlobe.

Whispering in a low deep husky voice, "Do you have no confidence in me or my skills?"

Hinata had her eyes so wide. '_What is going on!? Why is Uchiha-san doing this to her? What did she do wrong for him to be acting this way?? And of all people, WHY HER!?_'

"U-u-uchi…ha-san… W-why are y-you d-ddoing t-thhisss t-t-ttoo m-me??"

Sasuke replied softly in her ear, "Don't call me that. Call me Sasuke-kun."

He smirked as he continued, "Do you want me to show you in 7th period? How I'll get that dope's ass in the gutter before he even realizes it?"

Hinata closed her eyes tightly as she blushed the most reddest she ever did.

'_How dare he say that about Naruto-kun! I thought that they were friends! Uughhh!! I feel so weak… but why is uchi- Sasuke-kun doing this? Doesn't he hate girls to begin with?_'

Sasuke waited for her response, but leaving him none, he soon lowered his head and licked her neck feeling all her soft texture before staring at her shocked lavender eyes.

"I'll show you. Let's make a bet shall we? If Naruto beats me in today's swimming race, I'll back off and stop disrespecting him. But if I win, you have to stop stuttering and be my slave for this whole year. Doing everything I say, and keeping it between us. How does that sound?"

Hinata glared at him, "Y-you p-promise to stop disrespecting him?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah. It's a year bet, considering we have the same classes together and the fact that Naruto said it himself, '_he ain't gona have it easy this year_'. Meaning to say if what he said is true, and that he has been working hard this whole summer, then he should beat me easily. And with that, I'll give him his respect this whole year. But, if I win, you'll be the one to suffer in his place as my slave for this whole year."

Hinata thought really hard as she came to a decision.

"_**Fine**_.But you better keep your promise!"

Sasuke smirked at her. '_She finally spoke to me clearly…_'

"hn. If you're so worried about keeping my word, then we'll make a contract."

Sasuke then took out two sheets of paper and begun writing their bet information on it.

Soon after finishing, he signed his signature on both and gave one to Hinata.

"You have to sign it too. Keeping your promise is also expected from you Hyuuga."

Hinata glared up at him, "Its Hinata-chan to you Sasuke-kun."

"humph", replied Sasuke as he waited for her to sign both papers and took one for himself.

As if right on cue, the bell rang.

"Well, we'll just see who wins 7th period."

Hinata just glared at him as the walked into their 6th period class. But deep down, she was really nervous and started to pray that Naruto wins his respect… and her freedom from Sasuke-kun.

**End Of Chappie 3.**

**Whoo. Wow, that chapter was really unexpected. **

**:D**

**I wonder what will happen!? Can you feel the cliffhangerness!!**

**xD**

**cuz I do. ;) Plz REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the faster ill post the next chapter!**


	4. Ch4 Ino's Feelings And so It starts

xDD

**Damn. One of the things I learned about being a noob writer is that-**

**Sasuke: You suck, and that you aren't capable of completing a mission or challenge that is relied upon you.**

**That's not true!! I do my best to fulfill my reader's satisfactory requirements as a writer!!**

**Sasuke: Hn, you'll always be a **_**Reader**_**, not a true ****Writer****. **

**(;;)**

**See. This is why ****I don't own Naruto or its characters****, BECAUSE IF I DID, Chicken Ass head over here would be a constant raped victim bitch of the Akatsuki.**

**(.)**

**Sasuke: WHATTTTT!!**

**xDD**

**Heyyy, that's gives me an idea for my next Fanfic… -Grins evilly to herself in the corner- MUWAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!**

**Sasuke:………..damn.**

**Only For YOU my dear Readers!!3333**

As 6th period was soon coming to an end, Hinata just couldn't take the intensity pressure she felt during class. No matter how hard she tried, the air was full of suspense as she was so regretful of her actions last period.

'_Damn… why did I agree with that bet? I know that Naruto is good at swimming and needs his respect, but is dealing the future consequences of being a slave worth it all? And of all people, why Uchiha Sasuke? He can get any girl in this school to do whatever he wanted… and why did he lick me?!_'

Hinata had never experience such an indecent and dirty action before. The area that Sasuke had slithered his tongue in had a burning sensation that she had never felt before. All the thinking and suspense was killing her. She also had to participate in swimming today. That meant she would have to face all the hungry and shock stares she received from many of her classmates as she wore her school's bathing suit.

Their school is well known for its swimming sports and all the awards that were obtain from their athletic students. Especially since they were a private school for the high class, many of their parents would come to the contests to place enormous bets on the participators.

Hinata sighed as she continued to stare at the classroom's clock. She really wanted to get this gym class over with. The tension was killing her.

On the other side of the room, a certain desirable guy was carefully looking at our little midnight blue head while thinking to himself.

'_Hn. Why am I even bothering with this Hyuuga girl? I never really had paid much attention to her before. But then again, she nevered paid much attention to me as well. Which makes this challenge a little bit more interesting…Hnhn._'

Sasuke smirked to himself as he bit his lower lip a bit as he thought about how she tasted. She was so soft, and smooth… and she tasted a little tint of vanilla… a favorable taste. He wondered how her other parts tasted as he would soon find out once everything is initiated.

As on cue, the school bell ranged, indicating it was time to head to your next class.

As soon as Hinata entered the gym locker, she had made a new horrific discovery.

"OH ho ho ho ho hoo!! Seems like this year is going to be a great year, now that I finally have the same gym period as my dear lovable Sasuke-kunnnn!!" Shrieked the Haruno Slut.

'_Just how the fuck does all these girls find out Sasuke-kun's schedule by the end of the day??_', Hinata questioned to herself until she looked up and saw the cotton candy head was staring at her with a finger pointing right at her face.

"AND YOU!!" Sakura accused loudly so many could hear as well. "You better stay away from my Sasuke-kun. Just because you sit right in front of him, doesn't mean all his attention _belongs_ to you! You got that!?"

Hinata just glared at her confusingly and irritably. '_Stay away from me?? He should be the one staying away from me!! Not my fault that he's in all my classes._'

Not getting a reply, Sakura just looked at Hinata strangely but continue on putting on her ripped apart bathing suit.

"Heyyy, Hinata, do you have any lotion I can-", Ino stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at the Haruno Slut that glared right back at her.

"And just what the fuck are you staring at Ino pig?"

"A skank that seemed to have been fucked by werewolves apparently while in her bathing suit."

It was true, Sakura was wearing the same school suit as every other girl in the locker room, however she had completely ripped apart this one piece and barely made it into a two piece that looked like it was ripped apart forcefully.

"Heh, you're just jealous that I actually got a body to die for."

"HEH! At least I don't gotta fuck around the joint until I heard all the dicks say the same big ass lies about your body."

"HEH! At least I bagged. How many guys have you bagged? NONE?" Sakura just laughed to herself obnoxiously as she left the locker room.

"Come on Ino, she's just not worth it…" Hinata said trying to calm down Ino while holding her back from attacking Sakura.

"Yeahhh… I guess you're right…", letting go before accepting Hinata's body lotion and putting some on.

As soon as they finished, Hinata and Ino both came out standing against the wall waiting for the other students to come out. While waiting, Ino was staring at the all the boys stretching and warming up for their swimming practices. She paid particular attention to a certain Uchiha that was stretching but soon stopped and stared at a certain person. Ino followed where his eyes were directing at and saw that he was staring at Hinata.

Hinata had taken out her ponytail and was swinging it a bit with her eyes closed. Then she started retying it in a high, yet loose pony tail. She looked absolutely started as she took notice of Ino's shock stare.

"What?"

"Hinata, I never seen your hair out like that before… Why don't you keep it out more often? It looks so beautiful." Ino smiled admirable at her.

Hinata blushed a bit at the compliment before continuing.

"It's just that… well… I don't like leaving it out because then people start staring even more and it's just too much to ignore."

"So you mean to tell me that you don't like attention and that you're already used to people staring?"

Hinata nodded a bit, "Yes, it's always like this, especially in gym class. And since we don't get to choose what we wear, many have approached me and it just gets tiring after a while… especially if it doesn't catch the eye of the one I truly care for…"

Ino looked at her sadly. '_Damn Naruto for being such a moronic horny jerk for that Haruno Slut._'

"Well… if it makes you feel any better, there is someone who was checking you just now.."

Hinata looked down at her curiously, "Who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun."

Hinata's mouth widens a bit as she turned to look at Sasuke real quick to see if it's true and saw that it was as Sasuke just jumped a bit realizing that he had got caught and continue exercising.

Hinata blushed a bit as she looked at Ino with a more concerned look.

"Ino, why are you so… into a guy like him?"

"What… what do you mean?"

"Well… have you ever talked to him before or anything?"

"Well… not really. I just think he is so awesome and handsome. Why? Is that so wrong? As long as I remembered, I always had feelings for Sasuke-kun."

"And what about Shikamaru?"

"……………….."

Ino blushed deeply as she thought about Shikamaru. Sure, he was lazy, but she could always talk to him and enjoy the moments they spent together. And hey, he wasn't that bad looking… he was actually kind of hot.

Hinata smiled as she knew Ino's feelings for a certain coconut head.

"Is chasing Sasuke that so important? When you already lost one of your friends over a guy that probably will never notice you or go out with you?"

Ino looked up Hinata in realization shock. She had a point.

"…Yeah… I guess you're right Hinata-chan… I think that I should move on with my life and see what I can make up of it while I'm still young." Ino smiled greatfully.

"Hey Hinata."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"It's no problem Ino-chan."

After a couple of minutes, their gym teacher came running in… on his hands.

"YOOOOO!! Good Afternoon my dear wonderful students of youth!! My name is MAITOU GAI!! And I will be your sensei for this year!! NOWWWW LETS GET INTO GROUPS EVERYONE!!" As soon as he was done, Gai-sensei got up on his feet and took out a list of students that he called out in pairs.

"First team is Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura."

"Heheheh. Hello Sakura-chan!!"

"Shut up you idiot!!"

Naruto and Sakura greeted each other as they walked up to their positioned swimming column.

"Next, Second team is Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hn. This is it."

"What is?"

"The bet. Here we'll see who'll make it first before it's you and Sakura's turn."

Hinata rolled her eyes as she took a quick peep at Naruto.

He had a very well toned body that was tan and was tight with muscles. His stomach had abs and seemed very alluring. However, Sasuke too had a very builted fit front as well. His rock solid abs stood out among his pale complexion.

Hinata blushed as she soon realized that her eyes weren't the only ones just wondering as well. Sasuke gave her a complete looked up and turned around before anyone could see the obvious after-effect she had left on him.

As Gai-sensei called off the rest of the teams, he called everyone on position, ready to blow his whistle. All the females were ready with their timers, prepared to keep record of each of their partner's recording time. But this was only one lap. A lap that could change a behavior to respectful one, and a lap that could leave one's own freedom to herself.

"On Your Marks… get set… andddd…. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Gai-sensei set the OK by blowing his whistling crazily as all the guys soon jumped in swimming as fast as they could to reach their goal end…

**End of Chappie 4**

**Phew… This has got to be one of the most longest chapters I have written so far…**

**xD**

**But, it was more like an INO-ish chappie. Not much of a SasuHina-ness I was wanting for, but it serves PURPOSE!!  
**

**xD**

**yeahh..**

**But this one got me so excited in the end… that ill actually post up the next chappie real soon!**



**PLEASE REVIEW. V.v I'll do my half of the bargain by posting more chappies sooner if I get more feedback from the READERS!!**

**THANK YOU!**


	5. Ch5 Don't Over react

xDD

**Damn. I get odee excited when there's a cliffy. Makes me wana keep writing.**

**Neji: Then write already.Sheesh.**

…**and just hu da fux u dink u isz? Coming outta nowhere telling me what to do. Grrrr… and just where da fux have u been?**

**Neji: humph; you haven't even mention me yet.**

**Its cuz u aint important yet. **

**xP**

**And its still the first day of school. There's many more events that will take place after this first day. So many conflicts, characters and lemons have yet to be unvealed. Snickers in her corner they might just kick me off if it gets too outta hand too…**

**Neji: ……as long as I don't piss her off, she won't do anything bad to me in her next fanfic…..**

**Heh, that's right. I don't own Naruto nor its characters. However, I love to write fanfics about them. :) **

**WARNING!! LEMONS SPOILER!! Beware. :O**

* * *

As soon as the whistle was blown, all timers were set on. Every swimmer without hesitation immediately dove into the pool. Ignoring all distractions that could get in their way of their destinations. Swimming all straight in one direction, making sure that they don't accidentally swim into another person's column.

It was fierce though.

'_Damn… I have to admit it. Sasuke-kun really is fast, but so is Naruto-kun. Yet, their expressions change so drastically. It's as if the Sasuke-kun I knew 5 minutes ago isn't the same Sasuke-kun swimming out there right now… the same for Naruto-kun. Both their eyes look so focused and determined._' Hinata observed to herself as she kept count of Sasuke's time.

The first two that reached the other side were both Naruto and Sasuke at the same time. But while coming back, there was a big difference. Sure, Naruto had grown and his speed had increased. However, Sasuke is more slender and flexible.

While watching, Hinata noticed something going on between Sasuke and Naruto. They weren't even looking forward while they swam. Sasuke and Naruto were both looking at each other! Both had a glint of awareness and that burning rivalry in their eyes, until suddenly Sasuke smirked and turned his face forward to look straight at Hinata.

Hinata gasped as she saw Sasuke smirked at her.

And all of a sudden, Sasuke dived in under the water and swam more faster than his earlier rate. He _**beat**_ Naruto by a minute and a half. Hinata looked down at Sasuke's head that was against the pool's wall.

All cheering was up roaring when Sasuke got back. Even that damn Sakura slut was cheering for Sasuke beating her partner Naruto.

As Sasuke got up, he stood in front of Hinata panting, with water dripping down from his locks, sticking to his face. Being completely soaked, she dare not look up at him. He took his hand and cupped her chin bring her face to look at him.

And with a satisfying smirk he looked down in Hinata's flustering face.

"I win the bet, and now I claim you as my prize, my dear little Hinata-chan."

Hinata glared up at him, "Fine. A promise is a promise. And I'll do whatever-"

"Don't you have to talk to your _Master_ in a more decent and polite way?"

Hinata grunted, " I-I will… follow your… every whelm, _master_."

Sasuke grinned, "Now that's more like it. Now its your turn. Good luck my _pet._"

Hinata just groaned as she switched turns with Sasuke. Giving him the timer as she prepared to dive in next.

"On Your Mark…"

"Do a good job."

"Get set…"

"And I'll give you a nice treat after school…" Sasuke whispered to Hinata before she headed off.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

And with that, Hinata jumped off and speed through the rest. Sasuke was of course, very shocked. '_Well… I guess it's not a total shocker. I mean, her cousin Neji is after all in the pros swimmers club here at our school…'_

And with that, Hinata reached the other half and was speeding in the waves against Sakura. Sakura was glaring at Hinata for gaining so much attention from Sasuke. She would most defiantly get Sasuke's attention back.

On the other hand, Hinata wasn't even paying any attention to Sakura as she just closed her eyes, concentrating on just swimming and going against the rough movements of the waves pushing against her.

Hinata just kept swimming up until the point where she had bumped her head against the pool wall. She was so caught up in swimming and about the movement of the water that she had hardly realized that she had already reached the end. She had beaten Sakura by 58 seconds, and boy, was Sakura pissed.

"ittai…" Hinata groaned a bit as she rubbed her head.

Sasuke reached out for her hand as he helped her up.

He looked at her concerningly, "You okay?"

"Oww… Not really, I bumped my head against the wall a bit too hard…" Hinata rubbed her head as she started to walk to the benches being accompanied by Sasuke while everyone was changing already.

"Is everything alright?"

Sasuke looked up their gym sensei while sitting next to Hinata on the bench, "I don't think so. She bumped her head pretty hard against the pool wall when she was swimming back. And she looks a bit dizzy."

"Oh, is she bleeding? You want to take her to the nurse?"

Sasuke was just about to agree until Hinata shot up replying before he could.

"NO! It's not necessary. Please. I just want to sit down for a while."

Gai looked down at her concern until he just let it go.

"Okay, I guess so. Considering it is the last period of the day. Well… I'm heading off to a meeting. You guys make sure you close the door behind you when you ready to leave, okay?"

"Alright." Replied both teens as they see their sensei leave right after the last person that left the lockers.

Leaving both teens alone in the gym. Sasuke looked down at her as he tried to massage her head a bit.

"Geeze. You're really clumsy as hell. What happened out there?"

"I spaced out. I tend to do that a lot when I'm in the water. I get a lot of my training done in the water so I get easily comfortable when I'm the water."

"Well, that's no good. You could have drown out there. You should be more careful."

"Yeah.. I'm sorry…" Hinata closed her eyes as she got more relaxed to Sasuke's massage.

While she had her eyes close, Sasuke let his eyes wonder on his prized pet.

Everything was wet. Her bathing suit was clinging onto her skin so tightly. He looked at her slippery legs all the way up to the clinging lower side. Following all her curves until it reached her breasts.

'_God… they're perfect. They're so round and plumped. Her nipples were practically visible due to the clinging suit. Ah damn, I'm lucky now that I have her…_'

Sasuke got turned on again. In his situation, it showed… a lot. Hinata opened her eyes slowly and looked at Sasuke's boxers as soon as she saw something rise upward.

'_Oh… My… God… Don't tell me he's…_'

Sasuke lowered his head a bit to whisper in Hinata's ear huskily, "Hinata… you won your race. And as your prize and first order as my slave… Give me a Blow minding experience."

Hinata must have grown another 4 shades of red to her blushing levels as soon as she heard him say that.

"W-w-whattt!!"

"You're my slave, and as your master, you must obey."

"B-b-but I-I never d-d-one an-any- t-t-thing llike that b-b-efore."

"So this will be your first. You'll get use to it. Here, I'll even make it easier for you to do."

Just then, Sasuke slide more down the bench and pull Hinata more down as well, causing her to lay on the bench with her head right above his crotch area. Sasuke then pulled his shorts down and revealed the large standing erection right in front of Hinata's face.

"O-o-oooh my g-g-god!!"

Hinata covered her face feeling like she was about to faint.

"Come on Hinata, stop over reacting. If you don't do this, I'll just have to make way with touching you… unless that's what you really want."

Sasuke whispered as he run his hand down her back lowering down her rear curve, grabbing one of her bottom cheeks in a aggressive way.

Hinata yelped and closed her eyes as she placed her mouth above his erected tip, slowly sliding down her mouth on his cock.

'_His skin was so soft… yet his meat was so rock solid and long. There was tiny taste that was similar to salt, but other than that, it wasn't bad. It actually tasted good after a while…_' She kept bogging her head in faster rhythms as she could hear the groans that escaped from Sasuke-kun's lips.

Sasuke closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation that Hinata's little mouth gave to his cock. This was the best feeling he felt _so far_, in his life. '_God… her mouth is so hot and wet… and the way she twirls her tongue around me is unbelievable… Oh mannn… I can feel it cumming soon._'

Hinata moved her mouth off to take a few breathes of air while stroking him with her clenching hand, pumping him as she began licking his sensitive tip with the tip of her tongue. Closing her eyes as she moved her body on the ground in front of him, putting herself in a crouching position as she kept sucking him dry. Sasuke opened his eyes lightly, and looked down watching Hinata perform her magic on him. He couldn't help but bend over her rear from the back and started to rub her lower member.

Hinata groaned against his cock as he started to touch her. She didn't know what she was doing. Her mind was racing and she felt as though her whole body was getting all hot. She couldn't control herself. It's as if her body was moving on her own. And she just couldn't stop.

Sasuke threw back his head, tightly closing his eyes as he muttered.

"I…I-I'm CUMMING!!"

Hinata all of a sudden felt all this hot sticky liquid shoot in her mouth. Surprising her as she was manage to drink some of it down as the rest kept shoot all over her face and body.

"ermmm.." Hinata groaned while looking up at Sasuke with all his juices exploding on her.

"So much came out…"

Sasuke grinned down at her. She did look pretty damn sexy with his sperm all over her like that. Made him want to do more things, but he wouldn't get too carried away on their first day.

"Well… you were pretty damn good. I couldn't help it but shoot tons."

Sasuke pulled up his shorts, as he went down on her, pinning her down on the floor.

She was still in shocked about what had just happened. And he just wanted to show his affections a bit.

Sasuke put one arm beside her head as he looked down at Hinata's face. He smirked as he leaned down and licked her rosely plumped lips. Slowly nibbling as he started to kiss her. He didn't care whether or not her mouth mostly tasted like his cum. This girl was also his first experience. Which meant that she was special in a way. But she aint allowed to know that now.

Sasuke slowly kissed Hinata as she slowly responded back. It was gently, warm and passionate. Hinata couldn't believe it until it was all ended and he jumped back into the pool.

"You may want to rinse off before changing."

As he continued to swim practice, Hinata just head to the showers in the locker room as she just sat there still in shock at what had just happened.

She stared down at the shower floor she was sitting on as she spaced out.

"What have I done?"

**End of Chappie 5**

**:O**

**DUDE. Any thoughts? Please review.**


	6. Ch6 Partnership or Alliances?

xDD

:

Danksz for da reviewsz! And am very sorry due to this late update. -.- too much drama has been going on in my life these past view days and I haven't really gotten the chance to give all you readers a taste of "My Inexcusable Actions" lately. Soo.. I apologize. T.T

Anddd onwards!

* * *

As soon as Hinata had gotten home that day, she was still a bit traumatized from all the events that had unfolded on her first day of school.

'_This morning was just like any other morning. Getting ready, going to school, and etc. But who couldn't have known that I and Sasuke-kun would have become like this?_'

Hinata sighed as she started heading upstairs to her room until her father called her out.

"Hinata, is that you?"

Hinata yelled back, "Yes?!"

"Come to the Main Living room."

"Yes Father!"

Hinata sped down the stairs curious as to what her father was requesting her about.

As soon as she came to the main living room of her family's mansion, Hinata found her father sitting down looking over some papers with a few other business partners.

"Hinata, I want you to meet one of my new executives, Uchiha Fugaku –

Sama."

Hinata looked over at a aged man that had a very serious stoic expression. He was wearing a very expensive business suit and he had a very powerful aura around him.

"Konichiwa, Uchiha – sama." Hinata bowed to him.

Fugaku noticed her uniform as he observed her and replied.

"Aww.. I see you and my younger son Sasuke are going to the same school."

"Yes S-sir."

"Tell me, you're now in grade 10? I presume."

"Y-yes."

"Are you in any classes with Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"A-all of them, Uchiha – Sama."

Fugaku and Hiashi both gave each other a notifying look. Hinata caught and was curious as to why they were asking.

"That is all Hinata, go on with your usual activities."

"Yes Father."

As Hinata left the room, so many questions were piling up in her mind about everything.

'_I wonder why Sasuke-kun's father was asking me all those questions. Usually I'd expect some sort of ending question that leads more of a hint as to why they wanted to know. But somehow, my father is also involved. Could they be scheming something behind my knowledge and Sasuke-kun?_'

As Hinata was wondering upstairs to her room, she bumped into her cousin Neji just around the corner.

"Umph!"

"Umph!"

"Hinata-sama! Where have you been this whole time?"

Hinata gaped as she remembered why she came home late.

"I-I stayed afterschool…"

"For what?"

"Swimming Practices."

Neji could tell she was hiding something, but before he could interrogate her more Hinata beat him to it.

"And what about you Nii-san?! Where were YOU this morning or the rest of the day? HMMMMMMM?!"

Hinata glared up at him wrapping her arms over her chest awaiting his answer.

"I-I was with Tenten this morning. I had to check my classes with her and help her with her morning training." Hinata may be shy at times, but she can be really intimidating when she was upset. "Which reminds me… Hinata, I cant drive you in the mornings this year."

Hinata gasped at him, "Why not??"

"Because I have to make it to the early swimming training with lee and all those other guys. We plan on practicing during the mornings, free periods and after school if we could so we can do better this year."

Hinata sighed as she pouted. This meant she had to deal with walking to school and facing all the unwanted attention.

"Fine… Just as long as you remember not to get Tenten pregnant too soon, or you'll have other problems to worry about…" Hinata did a sly grin as she saw her Nii-san's redden expression.

"HINATA-SAMA!!"

Hinata ran to her room giggling, escaping from her nii-san's embarrassment tantrum.

**With Sasuke's Afternoon…**

Sasuke had gotten home two hours after Hinata had left. He was worn out from all the swimming training he had done. Walking to his kitchen one of the maids called him out.

"Pardon me, Sasuke - Sama."

"What is it?"

"Your Father, Fugaku – Sama, has arrived home and wishes to speak to you in his main office."

Sasuke looked up at the maid questioningly as he walked to his father's office drinking his glass of cold water.

Entering his father's office, Sasuke was wearing his school uniform with a more loosely unbuttoned top and his tie was hanging more loosely down his chest.

"You called for me father?"

"Ah, yes, Sasuke. I have just returned from the Hyuuga's household from an important future business plans we had arranged."

Sasuke knotted his eyebrows together curiously as he continued to listen to his father's words.

"And, we have decided we will merge our businesses together to form one international enterprise to all over Europe and soon to America. In doing so, we have to make a form of legal "_Partnership"_ or "_Alliance"_ between our two clans."

Sasuke dropped his drink on the floor with his eyes widening to what his father had just announced.

"Y-You mean…"

"Yes, either one of my sons marry Hyuuga Hiashi's daughters."

Sasuke stood there shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. That meant that either him or Itachi would have to either marry Hinata-chan or her little sister…Hanabi?

"And I have made my decision that the son I want to marry to the Hyuuga's Daughters will be _**you, **_Sasuke."

"WHAT!? Why? What about Itachi!?"

"Itachi is away to College and his age is way too far for either sister. Most likely I feel as though Hiashi-Sama's plans of the engagement will be his eldest daughter, Hyuuga Hinata. I had just spoken to her a few hours ago as she got home. It seems as though Hiashi took a step ahead and contacted Konoha High School and arranged all your classes to be the same with his daughter Hinata. This way you guys could spend more time together and both have an equal amount of education to work together for your future plans. Plus, I feel as though she is the right match for you Sasuke. She is well-mannered and respectable to her elders. She will be a very suitable wife for you and she's the same age as you. Therefore you will not have to be uncomfortable with all those different aged girls who have always seemed to be chasing you since you were young."

Sasuke thought to himself as his father explained his future plans to him.

'_Hinata and I… are to be married?! Wow… I wasn't expecting this to happen… and to think I made my fiancée become my slave for the year. Heh. I guess being with her won't be so bad…I mean she is gorgeous. And different…but wait, when will our marriage take place?_ '

"Father, may I ask a question?"

"What?"

"When will our marriage take place? Does Hinata-chan even know about our engagement?"

Fugaku looked at his son a bit confused, '_Hinata-__**CHAN?**_'

"Well, the marriage is supposed to take place during this summer. When you have already turned 16 years of age, therefore it is already legal for you to be married Sasuke. Hinata will be turning 16 a few more months after your birthday. Up until then, you and Hinata are to be together at all times, adjusting to each other. Is that understood?"

"Hn," Sasuke smirked to himself before continuing," Not a problem father. We'll '_adjust_' just fine."

"Alright, then be off to whatever you belong to."

Sasuke left his father's office smirking to himself as he thought about Hinata and him. He entered his room and undress and took a hot shower. He may want to treat his little Hinata-chan more carefully next time. Just thinking about her earlier treat he had given her had him turned more on during his shower.

With her dark blue locks dripping against her creamy, smooth, soft cheeks. Her curvy small petite form in front of him. Tasting his lower member and moaning against him with her eyes closed. Focusing only on him and no one else.

'_Oh yes. I have to give my beautiful little angel more better treatment. She deserves the best out of the best from me. I won't ever treat her like those other little trashy skanks that cling on me day after day for the past years. I will make Hyuuga Hinata __**MINE. **__Both her soul and with her heart. Tomorrow, she shall be my girlfriend, so no one will come in between us and our business._'

**End Of Chappie 6.**

* * *

**:O wow… Sasuke seems to be a bit possessive, ne? errr.. theres so much i want to put in yet i just cant think of anymore things to include to support this story structure.**

**.**

**xD PLZ REVIEW! **

**and give me anymore suggestions that i should include? **

**the more reviews/opinions i get the faster i can get this updating moving. **

**xD **

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Author's Note

WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Trouble!

; . ;

My laptop got busted up and i wont be updating very soon until it is repaired!

T . T

I Am Deeply Sorry. I would continue my story somewhere else in another computer however i was in the middle updating Chapter Seven,  
but it got busted before i could finish and update. i am deeply sorry. I will try to update as soon as i can.

GOMEN! 


End file.
